Kiss Me
by Franticity
Summary: Songfic. Katara and Zuko contemplate their relationship. Based on the song Kiss Me by Six Pence None the Richer


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender. It belongs fully to the rightful owners (whose names I have forgotten once more. One is Mike right?) and Nickelodeon. Not me. Ever. Or the song Kiss me by Six Pence None the Richer.**

**!WARNING!**

**Fluff and mild spoilers for second season. Not for anti-zutaras.**

**Rated: K+**

**Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Katara smiled to herself as she thought about her wonderful, loving boyfriend Zuko. The one man she had ever met in her fourteen years who kissed her so passionately. She giggled thinking about those loving kisses.

_Kiss me_

_Out of the bearded barley_

Zuko smirked thinking about his pretty girlfriend Katara. She was every boys dream. Beautiful, funny and kind. All his troubles left when her soft lips came in contact with his. He felt as if he were floating on air.

_Nightly_

_Beside the green green grass_

Katara hummed a nice tune she had heard playing when she and Zuko went their date not two hours earlier. They went to the town's park and talked the time away. The sun went down while they cuddled together.

_Swing swing_

_swing the spinning step_

Zuko whistled a melody that had been played in the park he and Katara went on their date today. Talking, laughing, cuddling and best of all kissing. Zuko loved the cuddling but nothing could beat her sweet lips.

_You wear those shoes_

_and I will wear that dress_

Katara grimaced as she thought about her brother. He demanded to know if she and Zuko had been "making out" on their date. She hated that term he used for her and Zuko's beautiful kisses. Sokka repulsed her.

_Oh, kiss me_

_beneath the milky twilight_

Zuko scowled when his sister popped in his mind. She taunted Zuko about his "peasant" girlfriend. Because Katara's family weren't well off didn't make them peasants. He couldn't waste his thinking space on Azula.

_Lead me_

_out on the moonlit floor_

Katara remembered her old boyfriend Jet. He could be a real jerk at times but she always thought he was good inside. But it turned out he was lying to her all through their pathetic love story. A story for another day.

_Lift your open hand_

_strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

Zuko could recall his old flame Mei. She was fiery and sassy, but she got bored very quickly. Nothing seemed to entertain her. She often complained to Azula that Zuko was boring. That was a long tale for tomorrow.

_Silver moon sparkling_

_so kiss me_

Katara knew Azula didn't like her. There would often be rumours flying around with Katara at the center. But more often than not Azula was behind all of them. They just didn't get along and Azula had a spitful nature.

_Kiss me_

_down by the broken treehouse_

Zuko knew that Sokka hated him. Not Zuko himself but the fact that Zuko was in a relationship with his sister. He would often try to get Katara to agree with him but she refused. He was just caring for his sister.

_Swing me_

_up on it's hanging tire_

Katara couldn't forget when she first met Zuko. She was crying in the park by the fountain when she saw another sobbing figure in the grass. They made eye contact and walked to each other. Then they held hands.

_Bring bring_

_bring your flowered hat_

Zuko could never forget when he first met Katara. He was sobbing in the grass near the fountain in the park when. He noticed a tear streaked, blue eyed beauty watching him. He walked to her and they held hands.

_We'll take the trail _

_marked on your father's map_

Katara had been so in love with Jet that it really came as a blow to her when they broke up. Many nights were spent crying at the park. Fortunately for her though, this was how she met the love of her life, Zuko.

_Oh, kiss me_

_beneath the milky twilight_

Zuko had given Mei every inch of his heart, so when they broke up he thought the pieces had gone with her. Then, luckily for him, he met Katara. The most beautiful, spectacular woman who ever graced the planet.

_Lead me_

_out on the moonlit floor_

Katara loved her family more than anything in the world. If you asked her who she would die for she would say Sokka in an instant. But Zuko was in a different place in her heart. A place that Jet could never see.

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

Zuko would kill for his mother. The only person to accept him for who he was. To love him and reprimand him at the same time. He loved Katara in a different place from his mother. A place Mei couldn't understand.

_Silver moon sparkling_

_so kiss me_

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon sparkling  
So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

**Author's Note: Set in alternate universe. Varies between times. I mean like Jet and Katara broke up years after Mei and Zuko. Different times between things.**

**Hoped this entertained you for five minutes. I kinda liked the fact that I left you all at a little misty (new saying for a kinda-cliffy since kinda-cliffy sounds lame)**

**Thinking that there would be more and...there wasn't! Review please.**


End file.
